


Breviloquent: To Boldly Go

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [13]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly Breviloquent: DS9.  This is a series of drabbles inspired by the interactions of a RP group as well as qoute prompts that span all the shows.  Characters, shows and parings will be added as drabbles are added. </p><p>Note: Erika/Jonathan drabbles are posted separately as Breviloquent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

**Nerve Pinch** (Dedicated to AskCrusher)

She wasn't sure she could take much more of this. Something had to be done. It was nearly 5 in the morning and she had yet to sleep. Not because of some emergency, but because Julian Bashir had been constantly contacting her to get her opinion on a new treatment for the disease Odo had contracted. Given the problem, she couldn't really say no to the consultation.

However, after walking into the infirmary and seeing Julian’s desk covered in cups of cold Ratajino, and rushing around the place on a caffeine high, something had to be done. So she had turned right around and woken up Ensign Taurik and the two of them had approached the infirmary as soon as Taurik had been assured that this was a logical way of treating this problem.

“Doctor Bashir.” Taurik stated. “I appear to have strained my shoulder. Dr. Crusher felt that the facilities on the station would be better able to repair the damage.”

“Of course, please sit down,” Julian responded, his grin too large for the amount of sleep he had. She stayed out of the way, allowing Julian to come closer to Taurik. Once he was scanning his shoulder, Taurik reached with his other hand and pinched Julian’s shoulder, timing it exactly so that Beverly could catch him before he fell to the floor unconscious. The two of them arranged him on one of the biobeds in the back.

“Thank you, Taurik. I’m sorry I had to interrupt your night.”

“It was not an inconvenience, Commander. I was already awake. I was merely meditating. I shall return to continue my mediations if you are no longer in need of my services.”

“That’s quite alright, Ensign. Have a nice morning.” Taurik’s face briefly showed confusion as to how a morning could be nice or not nice as it was a name for a period of time, but he figured it was a humanism. As he left, Beverly turned to look at Julian, shaking her head. At least one of them would be getting sleep tonight.

****~*~** **

******Trick** **** (dedicated to ColonelKiraNerys)

Julian looked around, quick to note the positions of the guards. He looked over to the other side of the hall, where Kira stood. He motioned quickly in a hand language Kira had taught him how many guards there were, and where they were at. He could barely see Kira nod her reception of the information in the dark lighting of the halls.

The mission had been in planning for months. Within the facility they were attempting to invade was a key component to the Dominion’s Alpha Quadrant communication system. Julian was there to provide first aid to the team should they need it, as well as use his advanced eye sight to see things that the Bajoran-human team couldn't without bulky equipment. Not that he could see much farther but it was enough to give them an edge.

Kira gave the signal and the four members of the team rushed into the room, quickly taking over the guards while Miles, the fifth member rushed to the communications console and began to work.

~*~

 ******Knees** **** (Dedicated to TheLogicalPerspective)

Spock spent half his time watching the unconscious Jem'Hedar and the other trying to think of methods to get the blood that was slipping from the Doctor's body to stop. He walked through his mental list of medical options that McCoy had installed in him. He had a compress of his outer robes against Bashir’s abdomen, but it wasn't stopping the bleeding fast enough.

It seemed likely that the Doctor would bleed to death before they were rescued from the caved in section of the ship.

Bashir seemed to float in and out of consciousness and Spock decided he must try one more method before the doctor passed out from the loss of blood.  
“Doctor, I need you to follow my instructions. We need to slow down your bodily functions.”

“Freeze.”

“Unfortunately we have no access to a device to lower your body temperature in that manner. However, there is a meditation technique that can allow you to do it yourself without the need of technology.”

“How?” Spock instructed him on how, noticing the doctor seemed to take to it rather well, despite lapses in concentration. Perhaps he would instruct Lt. Dax to teach the Doctor some of the other methods of meditation once the doctor was healed.

If he could be healed.

The Doctor managed to get his body temperature to lower, to lower his breathing. If Spock had not known better, it would appear to the casual observer that the Doctor was in fact dead. But Spock was able to detect the lightest of heartbeats.

He waited in the silence, knowing that if the rescue team did not arrive soon, he would be waiting alone.

****~*~** **

******Macarena** **** (dedicated to AskMilesOBrian)

The club was on an off street of San Francisco, apparently an old warehouse that had been converted into a large dance space. It was made to have themed nights, so everyone had a night where it was their type of music. The night before had been jazz and swing, and tonight was late twentieth century pop and rock music, particularly line dancing.

Julian had found out that he was quite good at the electric slide, and Mumbo #5. The Chicken dance was another matter, though he wasn’t sure why that song was so popular in the late 21st century.

At the moment they were preparing for the Macarena, a dance Caroline felt was hilarious. Jessica, Carrie’s roommate, was less than enthused, having proven already that she was not coordinated enough for dancing.

“C’mon Jess!” Carrie said, dragging her friend out to the dance floor. “It’s just one dance.”

“That’s what you said five dances ago. Need I remind you want happened when we attempted to dance Gangnam Style.”

“That was one dance.” Carrie said as she arranged herself and Jess in their respective places. Julian stepped in beside Jess.

“I nearly knocked a glass at someone’s head.”

“Well, you aren't near the tables this time, hon.” Carrie said trying to reassure her. Julian just smiled and shook his head and started to follow the the person in front of him in the movements. He looked over later to see Jess smiling as she managed to get the movements and wasn't causing disaster.

He didn’t notice that the person in front of him kept stepping backwards, and therefore did not expect it when the man’s elbow slammed into his nose as he turned to face the front.  
He was pretty sure it wasn't him who yelped, but he couldn’t be too sure, too focused on the pain that was radiating through his face.

He did however recall Caroline’s comment to Jess that at least it wasn't her this time.

(And that my friends, is how Julian almost broke his nose dancing the Macarena. )


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezri & Julian visit some hot springs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to AskEzriDax

She sighed, leaning back against the smooth rock sides of the hot springs.  She allowed the heat of the water and air seep into her, relaxing her muscles.  She opened her eyes slowly, turning her head to look at her companion.  Julian was only inches away, their arms almost touching.  He had laid his head back against the sloped side, which made a perfect headrest. One arm rested in the water, the other along th curve of the spring, his fingers playing with the edge of two wine glasses of apple juice. 

She turned so she reach over him for her own glass, his mouth turning up in a grin, but his eyes remained closed.  She took a drink and returned the glass, but decided against moving away, instead allowing him to wrap his one arm around her and pull her close.

They had needed this respite.  After the events of the last couple of months they had been run-ragged and under Beverly Crusher’s watchful eye had both been ordered to take a few days off.  Garak had been the one to suggest the Genovian hot springs, and Quark had provided them with a few hours of Holosuite time.  She supposed the menu was designed by Beverly, with no alcohol to mess with their medications, and light food not to overpower their stomachs for Julian who had been stabbed in the abdomen. 

She took a deep breath, her eyes catching the scar that resided on his left side through the water.  They had arrived just in time.  She didn’t think she would ever get the sight of Julian nearly bleeding to death out of her mind. 

“You are thinking too hard,” he stated.  “I can feel it.” She smiled lightly.  His eyes opened slightly as he looked at her.  He opened them fully and sat up, bringing her closer, so that they were floating intertwined almost.  “You are supposed to be relaxing, remember.  I might not be the doctor in this case doing the ordering, but I can enforce it,” he joked.

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that,” she responded, folding her arms against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.  It was kind of odd, being this close to him.  Their noses were only an inch or so apart.

He broke out into a grin and adjusted their position in the water so he could more easily kiss her.  It was a soft, slow kiss.  She broke the kiss only long enough to move herself so she could wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

When he stopped the kiss, he added a small one to her nose. She grinned.

“You know, I still think I’m thinking too much, I might need another dose,” she joked, leaning her forehead against his.  She could feel his grin more than see it and was quite happy when he decided to oblige her.


	3. On Your Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's Fair in Love & War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to AskEzriDax

She wasn't quite sure who started it, but they had been playing this war on each other for the last several months. It wasn't a war they had vocalized; it just seemed to be happening. A war on tipping the line they kept between them since they broke up years ago. They would test each other’s control, bringing them just to the edge of acting on the simmering attraction that was still there regardless of the status of their relationship. They had yet to go over the line, or make any overt sign that would clue anyone else into what was going on. Anyone who would know different weren't around to let those they saw more often lately in on the situation.

She knew it was his turn to try something, and she wasn't disappointed. When she stepped out of the docking ring and spotted him, she instantly smiled. He stood leaning against the bulkhead, arms crossed with a smile himself. His uniform sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and it was unzipped enough to show the dip of his collar bone. His hair had grown a little since she had lost seen him, and she could tell he was once again contemplating that beard as there was a tiny bit of scruff on his face.

He looked gorgeous and he knew that full well.

“Hello Julian,” she greeted, walking over to him. “You look well.” She managed to keep out of her voice just how well he looked, but she could tell he wasn't fooled by the gleam in his eye. 

“You do as well, Ez,” he stated standing up. “I have been instructed to lead our guest of honor to the VIP quarters set up for you while you are in for repairs,” he added, leaning towards her, his voice low for her ears only.

“Guest of honor? Ro really has me as a Guest of Honor?” she responded with a smile, noticing that he stood close to her, but had his hands clasped behind his back, probably to keep from pushing the line too much.

“Well, the Aventine is our sister ship.”

“Well, lead the way then,” Ezri said with a laugh, allowing Julian to preside her. Partially for the view and partially to hide her even bigger smile.

Julian might have thrown the first volley, but he hadn’t seen _her _plan of attack.__


	4. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Christmas themed Drabbles and Julian playing Pretty Pretty Princess.

**Baby It's Cold Outside** (dedicated to AskEzriDax)

The movie ended barely noticed by the dosing couple situated on the couch.  Julian had his eyes shut; his feet on the coffee table while Ezri lay sprawled across the couch, her head resting on Julian’s shoulder as she half watched the film.

They had decided to have a holiday marathon, watching old classic films from the Earth Christmas tradition.  _It’s A Wonderful Life, Rudolph The Red-Nose Reindeer, Blue Christmas,_ and Julian’s personal favorite, _The Holiday_ which amused Ezri. He even recited the Arthur theme along with the actor.

However, they had just finished Love Actually and it was well into the night.  Their mugs of hot cocoa were cold; the plate of snicker doodles and gingerbread men was only crumbs. Normally this would be the point one of them would dislodge themselves from the cuddle and wonder home, but neither really felt like it tonight.

Julian started to sit up, as he was the visitor this time but Ezri grabbed his arm and sleepily shook her head.

“Stay,” she said, her voice also showing her sleepiness.

“Are you sure?” he asked.  The few times they had spent the night together had been in his rooms, never hers. 

“Of course,” she murmured, standing up and taking his hand to drag him to her bedroom.  “It’s too late to go wondering around the halls anyway, Julian.”  She flopped down on the bed as she reached it, letting go of his hand to grab the blankets and settle underneath them.  When she didn’t feel him sit next to her she opened one eye to see him standing at the end of the bed, a little unsure.

“Just come to bed, Julian,” she stated, hitting the pillow next to her with the back of her hand.  He wondered over to that side of the bed, joining her in the bed.  She wrapped herself around him, sighing contently as they settled into a comfortable position.  She knew full well, that by morning he’d be on his stomach, one arm over the side of the bed and she’d be on her other side her arms every which way, but they always started the night curled up around one another.

She smiled to herself, thinking this had been a good Christmas.

~*~

 **Let it Snow** (Dedicated to AskMDax)

Miles, Kieko, B’Elanna and Kassidy all looked at the two adults and four children attempting not to laugh.  They had come to holosuite to collect their respective children only to find them all soaking wet, and none more than the two adults who were in charge of child care for the day. 

Julian and Jadzia grinned, unashamed at the fact that they had technically lost the snow ball fight, pieces of snow still slipping out of their hair.  Unlike the four kids they had been watching, they were dressed just in their uniforms.  Rebecca Sisko was attached to Jadzia’s leg, the three year old hiding behind her.  Yoshi and Molly O’Brien stood in front, rapidly relating to their parents how they had convinced Uncle Jules and Aunt Zia to go sledding and how it had turned into a snowball fight.

The O’Brien children had clearly won the battle, but Miral Torres-Paris had held her own.  Apparently the two adults needed to go back to training because their snow warrior skills were lacking.

“They are really bad throwers, Mom,” Miral said in a stage whisper to B’Elanna.   “And they kept throwing at each other.”

“Well, we must properly train them then,” B’Elanna said with a wink towards her two friends.  “But not now, its lunch time.  Let’s go get dry and met up with your father at the replimat.” 

“Hold on a sec,” Miles stated with a grin.  “I’ve gotta take a picture of this.”

“Miles,” Keiko said, her tone amused but still questioning his decision.

“Computer, take an image of this scene and send it to my quarters,” Miles said gleefully, earning a slight annoyed look from Julian.  “How often is Julian in some sort of dishevelment?  Not counting his fashion sense of course.”

“My fashion sense is quite fine actually.”  He stated, bending down and gathering some snow.  He stood up and tossed it at Miles, catching him in the chest.

“Why you...” Miles grinned as he grabbed his own ball of snow, and Keiko grabbed her two children and moved them away.  His ball of snow went awry and hit Jadzia in the face.

Quiet descended on the room for a second before she grinned widely and picked up an already made snowball beside her and tossed it at Miles, starting another snowball fight.

~*~

 **Humor Me** (dedicated to AskB'Elanna)

B’Elanna compressed her lips, attempting not to laugh at the sight before her. She had just returned home after a numbingly boring formal dinner with Tom to find her daughter, and Julian Bashir (who had offered to babysit on the occasion) decked out in various pieces of plastic jewelry.

Julian himself was wearing a pink tiara and several necklaces and a pair of clip on earrings.

Oh, did B’Elanna wish she had the doctor’s holocamera at the moment. There were so many people who would give up rations for this image.

“So how was she?” She asked, as Tom took the besparkled six year old to bed.

“She was fine,” Julian said as he removed his earrings. “A little too eager to see me dressed up I think.”

“The Tiara suits you.”

“It does doesn’t it.”


	5. February 19 2013 - Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna never expected her youngest to be the one having issues fitting in.

_"When the people around you are all one way, and you’re not... You can’t help but feel like there’s something wrong with you."_

**B’Elanna Torres ‘Voyager - Lineage’**

~*~

 

She supposed it was ironic that she always worried about how Miral and Owen would fit in, how they would be accepted with their klingon features that she never thought that her youngest, Allie would feel like she didn’t fit in.  Allie had hit the random genetic code that allowed her to exhibit more human characteristics.  She had redundant systems, but no outward signs that she was anything but human.  She had always assumed that would put her daughter at an advantage

So it came as a great surprise one day when her four year old daughter looked at her with sad eyes and asked why she wasn’t like Mommy.  B’Elanna never thought Allie would feel like she was weird  or different because she didn’t look like her.  She always assumed Allie would have the easiest time fitting it.

She tried to explain it the best she could, but there was only so much a four year old can understand about random genetics and dominant and recessive genes.

But it didn’t leave her for awhile that her daughter wanted to look like a Klingon.  That Allie had the same problem she had growing up...only in reverse.

Perhaps, she thought as she got ready for bed that night, it gave her a better appreciation for what Allie was going through, even though they were at opposite ends of the issue.


	6. March 5 2013 Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Archer still can't believe his best friend is gone.

_“Only the good die young.”_ **Arnold Rimmer, Red Dwarf**

* * *

 

Jon thought he was still in shock.  He didn’t know what to do. His best friend, the man who had kept him going when all he wanted to do was quit, the man who had made sure he took a break when he needed it, the man who was in all but blood his brother, was dead.

He looked across the room and his eyes met T’Pol’s and he could tell she was in the same boat.  Not sure how to deal with the knowledge that Trip was no longer going to smile at them, no longer going to make jokes, or badger them to go to the movies.

He wished Erika was here. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell her even.  How he was going to call up Elsa and Charlie Tucker and tell them their son had lost his life.  They had already lost so much seven years ago with Elizabeth, and now to lose Trip?

He wasn’t crying, he wasn’t sure why.  He knew eventually they would come and he wouldn’t be able to stop them, but right now he felt a strong sense of ....numbness.  LIke nothing was real around him.  NOthing concrete.  It was all a dream.

But of course it wasn’t.  Phlox’s face told him all he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to place this in B2 because it didn't fit the theme of Erika/Jon for B1.


	7. April 2014 Prompts - ENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responses to prompts from April 2014.

(04/02/14)

**“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t?”**

_Ginger ‘Chicken Run’_

T’Pol watched as Trip walked away, a smirk on his lips as he told her he had already requested the transfer back.  She wasn’t sure how exactly to react.  A part of her was annoyed he put her through all that, though an equal part understood his need to.  She had pushed him away so many times, he needed ot know that she’d come after him and not try to divert the subject.

A part of her was relieved because it meant he was coming back.  SHe’d have her best friend back. Although Starfleet was probably not going to make it that simple, transferring so often so quickly was not something one would support if they wanted a well put together system.  However, she knew Jon wanted Trip back as much as she did, and since Hernandez might appreciate Trip but wasn’t as familiar with him, she might be willing to let go of him.

“Well, suddenly it all makes sense.”  T’Pol’s eyes widen and she spun around (slowly of course- it was not logical to show surprise) to see the woman standing in the middle of the walkway, looking as if she stopped just as she turned the corner.  “No offense,” the woman continued, holding her hands up in mock-surrender.  “I just meant that he’s been out of sorts the whole time he was on Columbia, and seeing that...it makes sense.”  The woman smiled.  “I’m Veronica, the XO of Columbia.  I take it's a fair assumption that you are T’Pol.”

“Indeed.”  She shook the woman’s hand, much more used to it now then she was three years ago when Trip did the same.  “You knew Trip from before his time on Columbia?”

“Yes,”  Veronica said, her smile still in place despite T’Pol’s lack of warm response. “I was Erika’s roommate when the program first started, so I knew him through Jon.”  She paused.  “We never were involved, if that’s what you mean.” She paused.  “Anyway, I was asked to come over and discuss some supply and crew transfers with you.”

* * *

 

(04/07/14)

**“Since we’re all here and you’re all sober enough to appreciate my wise words.”**

_Samson ‘The Deep_

“Sometimes I think this would be easier if we were drunk.”

Erika snorted.  “Somehow I doubt that.  Evals are evals, alcohol content notwithstanding.”

“We could do a drinking game.”

“A drinking Game?”

“Take a drink for every crew member you don’t actually think you spent time with.  Take a shot every time you have to write “So-and-so is a good worker and works well with others.”

“Ah, the old game known as alcohol poisoning.”  She smiled.  “I think I’ll pass.  However, I’ll be quite willing to buy you a drink afterwards.”

“I’ll take it.”

* * *

 

(4/14/14)

 **You fought the good fight. Tomorrow you’ll fight another one.”**  
 _Carter ‘ER_ ’

It sometimes seemed like such a struggle to even put on a smile.  His sister was gone, his planet forever marred, and here he was simply trying to get up every day and face the challenges that his job brought.  He was so tired of it all.  Tired of having to figure out one solution only to find it ended up being overturned by the next anomaly.  Tired of looking at the mourning faces of the people around him and feeling irrationally angry.  As if he had the monopoly on grief.

Millions had died.  Some from the blast, some from the damage left behind when the ocean filled in the gap and then fell back into the sea. Memories were ruined as the landmarks that would often remind people were no longer there.  The Earth was not only cleaning up from a serious natural disaster caused by unnatural causes, it was grieving and dealing with infrastructure problems.

And somehow all he could see was that his sister had died.  

His friends made it a little better.  Made it a bit easier each day to return to duty.  Mal by being there, quiet and supporting, ready to give a diversion if need be.  Jon with silence and alcohol at the end of a hard day.  T'Pol with her neuropressure and willing ear when he needed to express emotions, which he found interesting as she wasn't one to find that appealing.

He just wished they didn't have to help him.  That he could get up one morning and not feel the overwhelming grief.  THat he could get on with his day without thinking about Elizabeth not being there to hear about it.

He always hoped the next day would be easier.  And sometimes it was, and sometimes it wasn't.  But he held on to that hope.

* * *

 

(4/24/14)

**“Part of the fun of a mystery is trying to solve it before it ends... using logic. You of all people should appreciate that.”**

_Trip Tucker ‘Enterprise_

T’Pol had no idea why it was so important to her crewmates that she attend movie nights.  She didn’t quite understand the allure of visual fiction.  Vulcan had, of course, plays and visualizations but nothing to the scale to which humans created.

The fact that they could use the same basic storyline and come up with such varied interpretations was also curious.  She had spent one afternoon after a discussion with Malcom Reed investigating the different versions of a war movie called Red Dawn.  She found the film more concern inducing rather than enjoyable.  And the obsession that Earth had with Shakespeare had her one day watching various versions of his plays.

Humans had an active imagination.  She didn’t quite understand it, some of it flew right over the logic of the situation.  Trip had more then once told her to shh after she made commentary about how it wasn’t possible for that to happen.

She attended because it seemed to appease everyone.  It wasn’t the worst activity they could have asked her to do to interact with her crewmates.  After all, Lt. Rivers had suggested a drama club, and she could just see Jonathan asking her to play a part.

With her luck, it would be in that play about the man who turned into a donkey.

* * *

 

(4/26/14)

**"For the record, he was the best that ever came through this dump. He was the first and only person I ever met who cared as much as I do. And you can forget about him being exceptional, because the fact of the matter is, he was... He is a damn exceptional person. That's why people gravitated towards him, it's why I did. He was my friend."**

_Cox 'Scrubs'_

 

Jon wanted to kick something.  Smash something. Destroy something that would make this damn feeling go away.  To make this all some really bad novel.  Because there was no way that Trip Tucker would survive all they had and die because of an electrical failure.

Trip wouldn’t have killed himself to save the ship, not unless there was no option left.  ANd they had barely scratched the surface of options so It couldn’t be true.

He could hear the condolences, hear Mrs. Tucker’s cries, Mr Tucker’s murmurs to comfort his wife that still showed his own grief.  He could see T’Pol’s ashen face and almost robotic movement around the wake.

T’Pol met his eyes at one point, and he could tell that whatever happened between Trip and her, and despite what his friend had told him, it hadn’t been over, or finished or lightened.  T’Pol was grieving her lover, just like he was grieving his friend.

He couldn’t help but morbidly wonder what it must have felt for T’Pol to feel their bond close. To know the exact moment that her former mate had died.  Was it better or worse then hearing Phlox tell you?

He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

 


	8. May 2014 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2014 Prompts
> 
> 1\. Hoshi returns to the ship  
> 2\. Tom comes to some conclusions   
> 3\. Tom comes to other conclusions, earlier.

**“But… you’re good enough. And we all love you.”**

_Cate Cassidy ‘Life UneXpected’_

(5/15)

It seemed unreal.  That she was back on Enterprise. That those organisms were gone. She couldn’t help but feel like a failure.  She had given them the codes.  If Malcolm and the Captain hadn’t been able to destroy the weapon her planet wouldn’t be there anymore, and it would be because of her.

She could still feel it, still see herself doing things against her will, no matter what she tried to stop it.  And she had tried.  But the pain won out in the end.

At first she had even thought that Malcolm’s constant presence around her was to keep her from failing them again, till she woke up once after he had fallen asleep on a cot next to her, his hand wrapped around her own.  And Archer and Trip had been there too, the three of them standing around her, not guarding her but worried about her.  The occasional visit from Travis and T’Pol, clearly concerned about her.

She couldn’t quite dispel the guilt, but it made her feel a little better to know these people cared so much about her.

 

* * *

****

**And as I started to run out of air, I realized how small we are in this universe. How every breath, every moment is a gift.”**

_Edward Monclair ‘When Calls the Heart’_

(5/29)

 

He knew it was a bit cliche, but as he felt himself start to fade out from a lack of oxygen several things came very clear to Tom Paris.  Granted, he was rescued a second later and did not in fact die, but the thoughts lingered even as his body readjusted after being denied.

Turns out you can get somewhat high on oxygen.  Who knew?

The first thought was that how sorry he was to die when he was finally feeling at home. Voyager had become home in the last three years, had become a place where he could find out who he, Thomas Eugene Paris, was outside of being the son of Owen Paris. He had a job he loved, had people around him that he loved and who loved him.  Felt comfortable in his own head for once - and that wasn’t an easy thing.

The second thought was how much he loved B’Elanna.  He didn’t have her courage to say out loud, but he felt it all the same. He wasn’t sure how much she meant it - oxygen deprivation was not the opportune moment to trust heartfelt confessions - but he knew that he had. He let the thoughts settle in his mind for a few days, realizing that despite the newness of the feeling, it wasn’t really that new at all.  He had loved her for quite a while, it just took nearly dying for it to dislodge and come to the forefront.

Now that he was back in the “actively living” status, he figured he could do something about both thoughts.  He could make sure his friends knew he appreciated them, enjoy his job and do it well.  He could live and be happy.  It didn’t matter to him if they ever made it home.  And he could also confront B’Elanna.  

Now, that was going to be tricky to plan out.

 

* * *

 

“I saw you across the bar while I was waiting for him. You were alone, and I knew in one heart stopping instant that I was lost. Just one glance from you.”

_Samson ‘The Deep’_

_(5/11 - This was a redundant response to this prompt, but I'm posting it here anyway. I believe the actual response might be in The Drabble Club)_

 

This wasn’t how he expected it to go, for it to hit him on some idle Tuesday while sitting in the back of Sandrine's watching the crowd go by. It was a past time of his, crowd watching.  He loved the program - had written it for himself more than anyone else, but there was something amazing about watching other people enjoy his creation.

Which is why on said idle Tuesday he was sipping holographic wine and watching B’Elanna Torres and Harry Kim play pool. They were supposed to be there as a group of friends, their first time free, all of them at once, for weeks. But he hadn’t felt like playing, and Harry was itching to show B’Elanna how well he improved.  So the two of them wandered off to play while he watched.

And for some reason unknown to him that is when it hit him.  That his feelings for B’Elanna had changed over the last two years.  To be fair, he had always been interested, even when they were in the Maquis, but it had been a background noise, something to be ignored.  It was decidedly less comfortable now as he watched.

There was nothing about the situation that would make you think it would be insight time, but here he was realising he was in love with her - and in the non-platonic sense.  

He took another drink and moved his attention away, trying to figure out how to ignore his realization.  After all, B’Elanna had shown no more interest recently then she had at the start.  He’d just have to deal with being uncomfortable.

  
  


 


	9. July 2014 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen Paris tries to accept Tom's death. (very short chapter)

**“No it does not work itself out. People work it out for you and you think it works itself out.”**

June Carter ‘Walk The Line’

(07/09)

 

Owen had always figured that eventually his son would work his way back home.  Would work his way back to understanding why he had done what he did.  But his son wasn’t going to do that.  They had officially called Voyager lost with all hands, and one of those was his son.

Tom wasn’t coming back.  Not to yell at him, and certainly not to acknowledge he understood Owen’s point of view.    Tom always accused him of not seeing things completely, for relying on rules without seeing the big picture.

All he could see now was that he had lost his son, and he had no idea how to deal with that.


	10. July 2014 Prompts Part II - ENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Trip and Mal save the dolphins and Hoshi gets a date. Mal is not happy about that last part.  
> 2\. T'Pol watches the 1701-A launch and remembers her friends.

**“So a couple animals didn’t die and she got lucky! That’s what I call a successful mission.”**

_ Bender ‘Futurama' _

(7/2)

”Well, that went better than expected.”  Trip said with a grin, which was soon hidden as he lifted his shirt off his body.  They were back in the locker room after a mission, and he couldn’t wait to get into a clean uniform.

Mal, unlike himself, was not as happy about it.  He just made some sort of sound that Trip was assuming was meant to acknowledge his words.  

"Oh, C’mon, Mal.  We got to save the dolphins…"

"Aquines." Jon corrected from his side of the locker room."

"Right, Aquines, We got to save animals, and Hoshi got a date.  How is that  a bad outcome?"

"No, it wasn’t bad."  Mal said sharply, grabbing a towel before walking towards the showers.

Trip sighed and continued to take off most of his outerwear before gathering his shower kit as well.  

"He’d be alot happier if he just asked her out,"  he mumbled to himself.

"Do you see that actually happening?"  Jon said, raising an eyebrow. "God help us when she gets married."

Trip didn’t answer, instead entering the shower room and choosing a stall.  He hoped Mal would make a move before then. It was possible he wouldn’t.  Mal had a strange disconnect. Strangers he could deal with.  Short term one-off relationships he could deal with.  Women he actually had emotions for…that was another category all together and Mal wasn’t comfortable dealing with that.

Not that Trip could blame him.  After the last year, Trip himself knew that dating a woman who was once your friend was not as easy as one would think.

He turned on the shower and switched his mind over to how he would tease Hoshi about her date when the got to the mess hall to eat.  The Altoonans’ cuisine had been less then filling.

 

* * *

 

 

**“We can’t see them, we can’t touch them. But they’re there all right. A million shadows of human emotion. We’ve just got to learn to live with them.”**

_ Jack Harkness ‘Torchwood’ _

_ (7/17) _

 

T’Pol looked out onto the San Francisco Bay, ignoring the bustle that went on behind her. The maiden launch of a ship, particularly one named Enterprise, was a big event.  One she had not missed yet in her over a century of service to Starfleet.

She had toured the ship briefly a few hours before, trying to stay out of the way of the officers and enlisted men who rushed by, trying to put the finishing touches on so they could get underway.  It reminded her of her first mission on her own Enterprise.  They had been launched early too, a mission that was critical for Earth’s future.

She could remember walking into the Captain’s ready room.  She had been annoyed, although she’d deny it if anyone were to ask.  She felt she was being punished somehow, being forced to babysit the humans.  She could remember Jon’s only slightly polite conversation, and Trip’s smirk as he announced himself.

She missed them both. They had both been very important to her, perhaps the most important baring her own children.  Jonathan Archer had been one of her best friends, helping her adapt as changes kept coming her way.  Trip had been her best friend, sometimes lover, and the father of her children.  

She remembered Hoshi and Malcolm, both unsure about her presence.  She brought out something in Hoshi that got her to respond in a way that was less than polite, although it amused T’Pol now it hadn’t then.  Malcolm had been so concentrated, as if he was holding the whole ship together with sheer will and the determination that no one was going to get hurt on his watch.

She missed having tea with Hoshi and discussing the galaxy events in various languages.  Or sometimes just enjoying the silence of each other’s company.  She missed Malcolm’s sarcasm.

She missed Travis too.  Whenever she saw the young people of Starfleet talk about new games or sports activities it reminded her of him, and how he was always up for a new adventure, even if he was usually somehow bruised and battered at the end of it.

Phlox had been the last to leave her, dying only a few years ago. He had lived long enough to see the various Doctors who worked on the NCC-1701.  He would have been impressed with the sickbay the 1701A had .

She was 180 years old.  She knew she would live for several more years.  Vulcans lived much longer lives than her human counterparts.  It meant she would lose more friends, but she kept their memories close and could almost feel them standing around her, proud to watch their successors take over.

“Fore-Mother, its time.”  She turned to see her granddaughter, T’Riya standing behind her.  Her mother had been Vulcan, so it was hard to see her human traits, except she had her grandfather’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

 


	11. December 2014 - Voyager & DS9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Owen Paris is dying  
> \- Neelix  
> -Joe Carey has a system  
> \- Ezri has a surprise for Julian

**“It’s okay. My baby boy. It’s time.  I’m ready."**

_ Gemma 'Sons of Anarchy’ _

_ (12/03) _

 

Tom stood outside the room, not sure what he would say once he went in.  He had spent so long fighting his father, he never imagined the day would come when his father wouldn’t be there.  And now it seemed that Owen Paris had met his match, and was facing his last days.

B’Elanna had taken the kids to the park while Tom visited, wanting to give him some time before they came to say goodbye to his father.  Unlike Tom, they had wonderful relationship with their grandfather.  They were still too young to really understand that Grandpa was dying.

“Are you going to stand in the archway all day, Tom?”  came a deep voice, frailer then he had ever heard it but still holding strength.

“Eventually.  Wasn’t sure what to say.”  Honestly was their policy these days.  They didn’t hid behind anything anymore.  It had made their relationship better, but it also caused alot of problems too.

Owen smiled ruefully.  “I don’t either. Always figured I’d go in battle or peacefully in my sleep.  Not playing a waiting game.”  He looked around Tom as he walked into the room.  “Where is Miral and Owen?”  Tom would never forget the look on his father’s face when he had been presented with his grandson and told he was named after him.   It was only the second time Tom had ever seen the man cry.  The first being when he met them as they left Voyager.

“B’Elanna took them to the park.  She figured we would need a moment before she brought the whirlwinds.”  Owen nodded. He looked out the window for a second, gathering his thoughts.

“I don’t say it often, probably should have.  I’m incredibly proud of the man you’ve become, son.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”  And Tom was.  It wasn’t often his father said, in fact Tom could barely remember any.

“I’m only sorry I wasn’t apart of it.”  Tom frowned and started to say something but Owen lifted a hand to stop him.  “No, let me get this out.  You did most of your growing up, finding yourself while on Voyager.  Kathryn Janeway has more to do with the man you are today then anything I did.

“That’s not true.”

“Just because I’m dying, son, doesn’t mean you need to lie about it.  You and I...we never got along long enough.  And that may be my sole regret in this life.  I’ve always tried to live life without regrets, but not being the man you needed me to be will be one of them.”

“Dad...”

“It’s okay son.”  Owen smiled.  “I’m just glad we had this time to rectify our relationship.”

 

* * *

 

 

**"He's twelve varieties of mixed nuts."**

_ Pride 'NCIS: New Orleans' _

_ (12/4) _

No one on Voyager, baring Kes, really knew how to take Neelix the first couple of weeks he was on board. His exuberance was catching, but he still remained a little alien to the officers and former Marquis.

He got the reputation as a little crazy, especially when compared to the very logical Tuvok.  But it was the gentle crazy that was a little confusing and unique but not at all threatening.  Most of the time, anyway.  Not everyone was sure that Leola root hadn’t been some scheme to take over the ship via bad tasting vegetables.

Later, when the passage of time seemed to weigh on them, the crew was thankful for Neelix’s unconventionalism.  He kept the moral going, kept them from going crazy themselves.  Especially when they couldn’t even see stars outside their windows.

Neelix, though no one was quite sure how or when, had become the heart of the ship as much as Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok had become the triumvirate brain.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Make it quick I have more people here I need to threaten."**

_ Booth 'Bones' _

_ (12/9) _

 

Joe Carey had come up with a system.  It had occurred to him after a few months that B’Elanna had a saturation point.  He started to notice the signs when she was about to break and start screaming and or cause physical harm to whoever was the object of her ire at that moment.

The majority of the time it was as simple as bringing something else to her attention. Taking her attention off the annoyance that was about to cause her to act unofficer-like.  Most of the lower ranks were often saved by Joe’s little list of engineering problems that suddenly need the Chief’s attention.

He was pretty sure B’Elanna was aware of what he was doing.  The fact that her ire hadn’t been focused on him in awhile was almost like tentative approval of him doing it.

When it was not something a simple distraction could solve, he brought in the big guns:  Namely Tom and Harry.  They were among the few that could take a beating from B’Elanna’s tongue and just smile at her while she was doing it.  The three of them allowed her to vent her frustration onto them, as they knew how to dismantle it and let it roll off their shoulders.

Harry was best for finding jobs for B’Elanna to do outside the engine room.  She had a soft spot for the ensign and he could usually get her help with some oddjob he was doing.

Tom, on the other hand, was like pouring fuel on the fire.  He caused her to go supernova half the time, almost a human pressure release. He knew how to press her buttons.  He also came with a bag of tricks only one’s partner could have, and frankly Joe cared little to know about.

As long as they worked together, they could keep B’Elanna for the most even keeled.  As the years past, he needed his system less and less.

Still, it was handy to have.

 

 

* * *

 

**The Original version:(536 words)**

  
  


**“I’ve been trying to tell you, but every time I just couldn’t get the words out.”**

_ Ezri ‘Deep Space Nine’  _

_ (12/23)  (Original extended drabble - Over challenge limit) _

 

She was nervous, still. She wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous. She knew it was something he would want, something that would make him happy. It was just not something they had ever really discussed beyond the general 'Yeah, sure in the future I'd like to have kids.' Well, the future was here.

She had seen a doctor on her ship after a few weeks of feeling run down. She had been surprised when he had told her that she was pregnant. She was pretty good at keeping up with her boosters, and they really hadn't been trying. It certainly wasn't a convenient time, what with her ship changing its mission and he trying to get a promotion back home.

It had taken all but five seconds for her to want it though. She just had to dispel the rest of it - the confused, freaked out and slightly irritated part of her. Well, she managed to most of it. She was still a bit confused about what to do, which lead to being a little freaked out.

Her ship wasn't exactly the best place to raise a child. She wasn't sure they would be okay with it at Command. The ship was supposed to be a sentry, not a decade long science expedition. But she could work something out. Eventually. Right now her problem was telling her significant other he was going to be a father.

She had tried. Over the comm, once when she arrived back home for a week of leave. A few times at dinner. Her leave was almost up, and she knew she had to tell him now.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking at her with concern. She had been playing with her food, going over what she wanted to say.

"No, just thinking."

"About what." This she supposed was the moment. After all, how hard was it to tell the truth.

"Kids on spaceships." Ok, apparently it was hard. She mentally shook her head. He raised an eyebrow, evidently confused by her out of nowhere subject. She didn't blame him.

"Anything in particular about Kids on spaceships?"

"Raising one."

"You could probably ask Miles. Is someone on board having a baby?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath, determined not to let the opportunity go without using it. "I am." He didn't say anything at first.

"You are?"

"Yes."

"I...Were we planning this?"

"Don't you think you would have known by now if we were?"

"I didn't think so, but..."

"Failure rates are super low, but they still exist. You know that." She was getting annoyed now. She wanted happy but she was getting word fumbles and it didn't sound like he was all enthralled with the idea.

"Okay." He let his fork slide out of his hand to the plate it had been leaning against. "OKay. So we are having a baby?"

"You still sound unsure about that." But she noticed his facial expression was slowly fading from shock to something close to happy.

"I just figured we weren't ready, you never seemed to talk about it. So it's a little bit of a surprise. But not a bad surprise."

She smiled. "No, not a bad surprise."

 


	12. December 14 - ENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tpol makes a decision

**“Actually, I was going to suggest a change of outfit."**

_ The Doctor 'Star Trek Voyager' _

_ 12/8 _

 

T’Pol sat quietly in her room pondering.  Somehow it felt like a weight had been lifted off.  She would go with these humans and try her best to help them.  She no longer had the High Council looking over her shoulder.  Soval wasn’t pleased, and she would have a long rant awaiting her when she returned, if she returned.

One of the things she decided was to rid herself of the standard issue space outfit prescribed by the high command when on vessels with lower temperatures.  Sitting before her were the two outfits that the Quartermaster had managed to create in the short time he had. One was a brilliant sky blue, which was more in line with the Starfleet color scheme.  The other a light pink that brought a little of the rusty reds that she was so used to.

The outfits were made of similar material to her old suits, but a little looser, and cut more comfortably.  They were made for a Vulcan but the appearances of something made for a human. Hopefully this would make the emotional humans accept her presence when Vulcan itself seemed unwilling to help.

She picked up the blue ship suit and felt the fabric.  Her shift began in an hour.  Maybe it was time to start wearing the new suits and adjust to her life as a Starfleet member and not as the High Council’s emissary. 


	13. August 2014 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ezri needs to come to a decision (DS9)  
> \- Harry defuses a situation (VOY)  
> \- Trip earns an award. (ENT)

**“Maybe I am in love with him. Do you think I should tell him how I feel?”**

_ Ezri ‘Deep Space Nine’ _

(8/6)

 

Falling in love with Julian had been remarkably easy.  Perhaps it was aided by her pre-joining crush on him, and Jadzia's remaining fond memories.  All she knew was that somewhere along the line he had become something more than a friend to her, had become something she wanted.

She was a little embarrassed that she found out about her own feelings in front of Worf.  Poor Worf.  He was still mourning his wife, and right after they had made the mistake of trying to see if it was still there she calls out another man's name, a man Worf respected as a medical professional but not much more.

She wondered if Worf knew about Julian's off-and-on crush on Jadzia and that was what was causing the animosity, but either way it didn't change her current dilemma.  Did she tell him or not.

The trained psychologist was of the opinion that telling someone was always the best answer, to have all of it out on the table, while the young Ezri mixed in with the rest of the Daxes wanted to keep it to herself.  Other Dax hosts chimed in with various answers.

But she knew in the end it would have to be her choice.  And she didn't have a clue as to what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

**“Next time I catch him doing it I’m going to punch him so hard in the face he bites his own heart.”**

_ Rosa ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’ _

_ (8/20) _

Harry watched B’Elanna as she paced in front of him, ranting about something Tom had done.  For some reason their relationship had changed in the last couple of months.  He was caught in the middle of some sort of fight.  Not that either wanted him involved, but he was their go-to sounding board.

Tom was more angry-sad.  It was clear to Harry that the man had deep feelings for B’Elanna.  His rants tended to go about her stubbornness, and how she would only know a good thing if it was labeled on a schematic. B’Elanna just got angry and angrier.  Her rants pertained to his childishness.  How he wouldn’t grow up.

Although, this was the first time he had heard B’Elanna threaten to bodily harm Tom since the year they started on this never ending mission.  And it had a striking vein of jealousy through it.  

“B’Elanna, I don’t think that will be needed.” He was trying to calm her down, but instead she turned and her angry eyes bore into his own.

“He brought her to my engine room.”

“Because she’s an  _ Engineer. _ ” Harry reminded her.  “The Captain asked him to show her around.  An Engineer would want to see the engine.”  B’Elanna looked away, the only sign that she had heard his logic.  She walked over and flopped down on the couch beside him.

“Tom  _ is _ an idiot, though,”  Harry teased.  He believed that his friend was quite smart, but when it came to certain things, he was an idiot through.  B’Elanna smirked at his comment, and Harry smiled, glad to know he had defused the situation a little, even if it was at Tom’s expense.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**“If you wanted to make a bet with him you should have made a bet you could win.** **Like who wears more denim jackets.”**

_Rosa ‘Brooklyn Nine-Nine’_

_(8/28)_

“Alright, T’Pol.  What’s the score now.”  Archer had a big grin on his face as he looked at his two officers, who stood on the teleportation pad with nothing but half of their standard blues.  The entirety of the senior staff were on hand for this, making Malcolm roll his eyes and Trip mutter about revenge.

“I believe this is the fourth occasion where Malcolm Reed has returned to the ship in unappropriate apparel for duty, while Commander Tucker has the distinction of having 6 times.”

“That time on Rissa does not count!  We were ambushed.”

“I do not think ambush is the right word,” T’Pol commented.  “Considering from all accounts you went with them quite willingly.  Even so, discounting your lack of appeal then, you still have the winning score of 5 times returning to duty in your underwear.”

“I think next time we will have to sew your clothes to your standards to keep you clothed, Trip.”  The commander groaned.

“I don’t think that is a wise move,” T’Pol started, and Hoshi started giggling as she caught onto the Sub-commanders thought.  “As it might cause Commander Tucker to arrive in...as you humans are ampt to call it - his birthday suit.”

Trip just hung his head and decided silence was the best option.


	14. September 2014 Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Pol gets homesick

**“I’m not telling you so you’ll be sorry. I’m telling you because everyone has stuff that no-one else can see.”**

_ Jones 'Life Unexpected' _

(9/8)

Sometimes Tpol felt homesick. At least in the consulate they understood her. The humans never seemed to try. Their first reaction was suspicion and anger. They did not see she liked being there less than they did.

Some of the crew went out of their way to either avoid her or to make her day more difficult. There were exceptions but they were usually convinced by the majority to forget it.

The command crew was perhaps the worst. Archer sniped at her daily, and she could never tell if Tucker was offended by his demotion or not. Mayweather was polite to her as was Reed. Sato was actually the most outwardly hostile to her after the Captain and his former first officer.  Most days she could handle it. She had been warned after all about the human emotionalism and half logic. But there were days like today she wished she were among her own people.

They would understand her need for silence. Her need for companionship did not necessarily mean conversation.  She would engage the person should she wish it.

They would also trust her logic. They would not jump to conclusions before she finished her presentation. They would at least take her observations into consideration.

For now however she needed to deal with humans, although she was having a more difficult than usual time suppressing her irritation and disappointment. 

 


	15. February - March 2016 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something different - Lyric Prompts!
> 
> 1\. Owen Paris contemplates his regrets (Voyager)  
> 2\. Tom Paris contemplates his crewmates (Voyager)

I can't be everywhere for everyone all the time  
If I could I would fix this whole world   
All I ask of you, never compromise   
Never let the leeches try to suck out your soul   
\-- **_”Degenerate” by New Found Glory_ **

 (2/4)

Owen stared out of his office window, watching as people scrolled across the great square in front of the building.  Laughter and  voices drifted up through the open window though he couldn’t distinguish words.  Not that he was paying much attention, too involved in his own head.

He felt so old.  Perhaps it was the loss of his son, but he felt like everything he had enjoyed about his life, about his career had faded into a bleak substandard version of itself.  Everything reminded him of his regrets rather then his accomplishments.

He held a datapad in his hand, his fingers white with tension.  The screen, dimmed with time, related that the starship Voyager and her crew were officially being labeled missing and presumed dead.  There were to be no more search parties, no more investigations.  Whatever happened to his son, to his protegee was lost to the ages.

They were dead as far as anyone else was concerned.  The only project left still standing was the project he had Barclay on and the powers that be wanted him to shut it down.  He could probably hold out for another year or so, claim other benefits, but sooner or later he would fail to keep that project going.

It was slipping through his hands and he could no longer do anything about it.

 

* * *

 

 

I tried to be perfect, it just wasn’t worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong   
It’s hard to believe me it never gets easy   
I guess I knew that all along   
\-- **_”Pieces” by Sum 41_ **

 (3/8)

It was all an act, he told himself.  That one day they would all know he wasn’t this discontented.  That he wasn’t the same man who had boarded Voyager over a year ago.  But sometimes he felt that the act was a little too close to the truth, that maybe the loyal officer, the Starfleet pilot was more the act, and less who he really was.

It was hard seeing how easy it was to make people believe he had gone back to his old ways.  It had especially hurt to see Harry and B'Elanna looking at him like he disappointed them, not really believing that something was more than usually wrong.  They honestly believed this was who he was.

Maybe they were right.  Maybe that was why it was so easy.  The bad boy with no cares in the world, who couldn’t give a shit about his friends and family, who just wanted to play around and break the rules.  Maybe that was who he really was.  Except he knew he cared about them, all of them.  He wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t.

It was just that he had hoped that one of them wouldn't have bought the act.  It would have meant a unsucessful mission, but it hurt that not one of them seemed to not buy it.  Even Chakotay, who uncharacteristically of their friendship kept trying to ‘save him’.  He wondered if Chakotay would question his ability to sense when a subservient officer was bullshitting him.

OF course, that only would be answered if he lived to see the other side of the tunnel of this whole thing.  Until then he’d keep reminding himself this was an act, that one day they would know the truth, and that them believing it had a purpose.


	16. October Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. T'Pol learns a lesson from Trip and Malcolm about the actions of subordinates  
> 2\. T'Pol doesn't understand humans that often.

**“You’re being nice to me all of a sudden.”**

Eifion ‘Pobol y Cwm’

(10/3)

  


T’Pol raised an eyebrow at the Lieutenant as he walked away.

“Evaluations up soon?” Trip asked amused from his spot next to her at the table.  Turning her head she found him and Mal both watching her with smiles on their faces.

“Yes, though I must admit that is a rather random question.  Particularly since I believe both of you also have crew evaluations coming up.”

“Not so random, Sub-Commander.”  Mal answered.  “Lieutenant Markham's little act there that you may have guessed is a bit out of character.”

“He’s what we call a kiss-ass.”

T’Pol assumed this was another of those figure-of-speeches in human linguistics because the image of Markham kissing her behind was a bit disturbing.  Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Trip’s face broke out into one of those smiles he got when he was trying not to laugh.

“It's a figure of speech, darlin’,” he finally said, confirming her assertion.  “It means he’s trying to get on your good side to help his review.”

“Why would he attempt to do this?”

“Probably because he is under the mistaken idea that being extra nice to you now will make up for any failings he might have had previously.”

“My personal relationships do not reflect in the personnel reviews.”  It was not logical to bring off duty behavior into onduty considerations unless it was disruptive to those on duty when the person in question does not.

“ _We_ know that T’Pol,”  Trip answered.  “Markham does not. So he’s kissing your ass to make sure he gets bonus points before the grade is due.”

 

* * *

 

 

**“Is this the one where if you stare at it long enough you see the image of a swan.”**

_David Rossi ‘Criminal Minds’_

_(10/29)_

 

“What is the point of this exercise?”  T’Pol asked as she stood beside Malcolm Reed and Trip Tucker as they stared at a piece of artwork they had discovered on an old abandoned Human settlement on the planet.  

“Supposively, if you stare at it long enough an image appears.”

“I would assume if you stare at it long enough you’ll see it whether it is there or not.  I’ve found that human imaginations are quite suggestible.”

“Just look at the picture, T’Pol,”  Trip said with a sigh.  “You would think that optical illusions would intrigue Vulcans.”

“I just don’t see the purpose.  Why not just make an image?  Why hide it.”

“Sometimes art isn’t about just what you see,”  Trip explained.  “Sometimes ARt is about an experience.  This is one of those times.  It also tests your patience, and sometimes they use it as way to test your eye’s ability to focus.”

“So this is an exercise to strengthen your eyesight.”

“Or ruin it, depends on who you ask,”  Malcolm added.  “I think I see a Swan.”

“Are you sure, I thought it was a goose.”

“Hard to guess when it's all blue.”

“It’s a Mallard.”  They both turned to T’Pol.  “Vulcans do have improved eyesight over humans.  I found it quite easy to find the shape.  It looks to be a Mallard Duck.”

 

* * *

 

 


	17. April 2016 Prompts - Voyager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tom falls for B'Elanna  
> 2\. Owen misses his son.

Now I’m falling for you I hope you’re falling for me

And I’m falling so hard that I am head over heels

And I hope you touch down before my feet hit the ground

I’m falling for you I hope you’re falling for me

**“Failure’s Not Flattering” by New Found Glory**

 

(4/15)

 

Tom had long come to the conclusion he was falling for B’Elanna.  He couldn’t tell what her feelings on the matter were, so he tried to stay behind the carefully put together wall he had drawn up to keep from showing how much he was falling for her.  But there were moments when his walls couldn’t hold up.

For example, the day B’Elanna got Ponn Farr.  He told himself that he was just the convenient object of her lust.  After all, they were trapped in a cave.  There was no one else for her to focus on, and he doubted either one of them wanted to consider what would have happened had Neelix been caught down there with her.  But there were moments during the whole thing where he swore there was something genuine in her eyes, like she would still look at him like that if her biochemistry hadn’t been screwed over by a Vulcan with amorous intentions.

And there were other moments, when it would just be the two of them over lunch, or at Neelix’ holodeck program where she would give him this look and he’d be enthralled.  They wouldn’t say anything for a few minutes, just glad to be together.

It made him hopeful that maybe, just maybe, B’Elanna wasn’t completely against the idea.

 

* * *

 

And do you think of me at night   
I still wish we could have made it right   
We can't say that we never tried   
I guess everything seems more clear here on the other side   
\-- **_”The Other Side” by Tonight Alive_ **

 

“Owen?”  He tried to calm his breathing as he looked at his wife who was looking back with concern.  “Another nightmare?”

“It was nothing, go back to sleep, love.”  He said, weakly smiling at her. She didn’t need to know what was in the dreams.  He wasn’t sure he could even explain to her.  Nightmares of what had happened to their son.

He looked over at the nightstand where Andy had put pictures of their family.  Their two daughters, now grown with families of their own.  Their son, who they hadn’t seen in seven years.  He had read the mission reports, particularly the ones featuring Tom, wanting to know what had happened to him.

He wish he hadn’t.  There were still reports being sent in the periodic data streams.  There wasn’t enough room to send it all without deterioration of the signal in transit, so they were being sent in increments.  Copies then were made and distributed to the Admiralty for review.  Debate ranged about what to do about what they read, but Owen found himself unable to really respond.

It was too personal to him, In a way he blamed himself.  He had suggested Janeway to take that mission.  Had suggested that his son might be able to help.  If he hadn’t said a word, he wouldn’t be reading reports that his son had had his mind tampered with on several occasions,  Had almost died several times and wouldn’t have to know his son through a paper trail.

Of course, their relationship at the time would probably mean he wouldn’t know his son at all.  Losing Tom had the sobering effect of making Owen realise how much he stood to loose by blocking his son out.

He could only hope Tom would one day forgive him.

 


	18. July 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will & Deanna have breakfast.

_ All this time spent in vain. Wasted years, wasted gain _

_ All is lost, hope remains. And this war’s not over _

_ There’s a light, there’s a sun. Taking all shattered ones. _

_ To the place we belong. And his love will conquer _

**\--”Shattered” by Trading Yesterday**

(7/15)

 

They sat in comfortable silence, drinking their morning coffee. It seemed a miracle that they had finally gotten to this.  The last few weeks had been a confusing, and sometimes terrifying, twist and turn as they figured out their last mission with Enterprise.

Yet somehow they had survived, and were happily settled into the Titan.  It was strange being here after so many years on Enterprise. The halls seemed the wrong color, the directions wrong.  He’d start going one way and end up in a place he hadn’t wanted to go at all because the ship had changed the location.  But he was adjusting.  She was too.

But it wasn’t just that they had finally gotten to Titan.  It was more so that they got here  _ together. _  After so many wasted years they had found their way back together.   Their passion wasn’t the great fire that it had been in their youth, but it was tempered, stronger and more lasting.  They wouldn’t burn each other this time.

He wondered if it had taken them this long because they had to learn what it took, or if had just been wasted time, wasted relationships when they should have grown back together.  He had never been comfortable seeing her with someone else, although he tried his best most of the time to be happy for her. 

She seemed to read his thoughts, which could very well be true.  She looked over at him, smiled comfortingly and squeezed his hand before returning her eyes to the padd in front of her, going over her schedule for the day as she started to get to know her new patients.

He supposed everything was worth it if it meant at the end of things she was still by his side.


End file.
